


Art for Choices and the Protection of the Territory

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Crossover, Fanart, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Manip, Teen Wolf Big Bang, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: A few manips for Saphicwitch's excellent story calledChoices and the Protection of the Territory, which focuses on a magical Stiles finding himself, with Peter Hale at his side and Magnus Bane as a mentor.





	Art for Choices and the Protection of the Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphicwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphicwitch/gifts).



> Created for the Teen Wolf Big Bang 2018. Art made by me, for Saphicwitch.
> 
> As a disclaimer, I do not own the photographs used in this work or any Teen Wolf / Shadowhunters characters, and I'm making no profit from these artworks.

 

 

For Saphicwitch's story [Choices and the Protection of the Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353527), I tried to make it obvious that the story focuses on Stiles and magical abilities, hence his Warlock!Eyes and the fire portals. I hope you enjoy these works, and if the idea interests you, please check out Saphicwitch's wonderful work.

 

 

 

 


End file.
